Thus, especially U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,399 discloses a Bragg reflector or a so-called Fresnel lens, integrated in communication with a vertical cavity laser (VCSEL), which does not, however, constitute an actual protection matrix for a semiconductor. In this context, however, no solutions have been described which would be directly applicable to mass production. Furthermore, International patent application PCT/US98/17295 describes a beam shaper integrated in semiconductor lasers and comprising a separate lens element. This particular lens is based on traditional refractive and diffractive arrangements, and hybrid assemblies constructed therefrom. However, the lens element described in the cited reference does not constitute a component integral with a light source, nor is there any reference in this instance even to exploitation of the Bragg effect. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,650 discloses a beam shaper, comprising a separate cylindrical lens which is also based on refractive or diffractive surfaces, having been modified for shaping a light wave front produced principally by laser diodes. On the one hand, this reference does not describe any solutions either that would be in any way integral with a light source, nor, on the other hand, any utilization of the Bragg grating.